Numb
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Saito became Human for hi brother. But then it all fell down for Netto. Suicide fic.


Beloved… that is your name,

Beloved… that is what you are,

Beloved… something I will never be,

Beloved… something I envy.

**Numb**

By: Firehedgehog

Saito was his brother, something nothing could change. Someone he treasured and loved, yet also envied.

Two months ago Saito had become human; his father had finally found a way to give the navi a human body.

Finally the twins could truly be side by side, and that made them happy.

"Netto… we'll always be together," Saito promised his twin.

"I look forward to that," Netto smiled.

That had lasted two weeks; Saito was perfect in everyone's eyes. He could do no wrong; his parent's lavished love and gift on the neo-human, something they hadn't been able to do since his original body died.

Netto; found himself pushed aside, forgotten, so easily by family and friends. Saito had been overwhelmed by it all; he was not use to being human. Saito was learning to live by a brand new set of rules. Rules, Netto had lived to his entire life.

Te brown haired boy could not blame his brother for what followed; after all it was not entirely Saito's fault. Mostly there parents, and also Netto's so called friends.

It was little things at first, thing Netto brushed off… after all his parents were used to only having one child after all this time.

Then, he could no longer ignore it.

They never made him dinner anymore, but always for Saito. Netto soon found himself eating leftovers, sandwiches since no one had taught him to cook.

Two weeks ago had been birthday; his parents had gone to the school and picked up Saito and 'his' friends, leaving Netto behind. So he wondered home, so lonely, hoping that they remembered it was his birthday also.

They didn't, he got home to a dark empty house; no one came home till almost midnight. By then; Netto had found several things.

All his things had been moved to the rather small guest room in the basement, the one no one used due to the fact it was so damn. Also, no one cared it was his birthday.

No one cared for him.

A week ago his parents changed the locks on the door; here had been a few burglaries lately so they wanted to be safe.

Netto found that out when he came home late one day, the door was locked and on it a notice. His parents had taken off for the beach for the weekend, Saito with them.

That weekend it rained, and Netto realized yet again that no one cared. He had n place to go, his 'friends' had Saito now… he was invisible to everyone now.

A week later, he knew that was absolutely true. No one would even notice if he vanished, they didn't even realize he existed anymore.

OoOoO

It was several hours later that Saito came home; he had just been to Yaito's birthday party. He hummed to himself as he unlocked the front door, if he remembered right mama wouldn't b home tonight.

So... he'd be eating alone tonight.

Still humming, he made his way to the living room. He had to pause there, for laying on the couch was a shadowed figure.

"You lied," the person said startling him, Saito blinked before realizing who it was.

"Netto…" he said.

"Oh goody, someone remembers who I am," said Netto's voice bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" Saito said sharply, his brother was acting like a jerk, to his surprise dark laughter filled the air.

"I envy you, beloved by all... but blind to the truth. I hope you enjoyed Miss Yaito's party Hikari Saito. Because all of you is a lie," Netto laughed.

"What's wrong with you Netto, your acing like were strangers! Why are you acting like this!" Saito said angrily, Netto smiled at him sadly.

"You're so blind Saito... blind to what you've done. I'm so tired… tired of being in the dark, have fun being the golden child of the Hikari's," Netto said.

"What do you mean Netto? I think you need to talk to our parent," Saito said heading towards his brother.

"They haven't been my parents in awhile, to them I'm invisible... they only have one child they have you. Soon, I'll be just a memory for you," Netto said, his voice started to fade.

"Netto! Netto… what have you done!" Saito demanded, he gasped as he saw multiple empty pill cases.

"Going away… you lied Saito… lied to me, I waited but I never got my brother. All these year, they kept me because you died. But your back now, so I'm not needed," Netto whispered face pale.

"Netto-kun don't relax, we need to get you to the hospital," Saito cried, he was not letting his brother go.

"Though hath forsaken me," Netto whispered." I am a ghost in my own home, my life ended long ago… I've just continued living because I didn't realize I was gone."

"Netto, you're talking gibberish," Saito whispered.

"Poor blind Saito, soon you'll learn the truth… Beloved… is what you are…. Beloved… something I will never be," Netto whispered.

Then he was gone.

OoOoO

Numb... he felt so numb.

Saito had felt this way since that day, since Netto had killed himself. He had discovered something then, his was a hollow life… in two months period he had stolen his brother's life. His parents… dear lord, how could his parents have allowed it to happen.

They didn't even care Netto was dead. He was just buried without a funeral. The only thing that said he had lived; was his name, and date of birth and death on the gravestone.

Not a tear shed, they still lived on with there 'golden child'.

How could he become so blind, the only reason he had become human in the first place was to be with Netto.

Instead, he ruined it and was one of the reasons Netto killed himself by a pill cocktail.

"Hello Saito-kun," a voice said cheerfully, Saito blinked and realized Meiru had come upon him.

"Meiru-chan," he said nodding.

"I was wondering if you waned to go to the school dance with me Friday…. It is the big one you know," Meiru said flirting with him.

"No... I'm going to visit someone that day," he said turning away.

"Pooh, I'm sure they can wait a day, who is it?" she sulked.

"I'm visiting Netto-kun," he whispered.

"Netto?" she said frowning: then she brightened. "Oh your brother; how is he?" she asked.

Saito looked at her, then walked away not caring for her calls.

He had been numb six years this Friday, the day of the Prom... but he'd rather spend it with his brother.

He'd already broken too many promises.

Once graduation was complete, he'd leave and never look back. Netto's death had taught him something, he had to find his own life.

Not this stolen one.

END


End file.
